


I Need a Hero

by BumbledBumbleBee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbledBumbleBee/pseuds/BumbledBumbleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post by flower-gif and prompted(pun intended) by @miraculas_ladybug on instagram<br/>Enjoy u nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Hero

Today was the day he had been preparing for.  
  
It started out normal, wake up, brush his hair, teeth and shower, but there was a change of schedule. While often he was seen in a black shirt and a white button up and jeans, today he opted for something completely unusual to anyone else. Anyone that wasn't in their class anyway. It was dress up as your hero day in school, and he didn't want to give away his identity, so he opted to dress as Ladybug. She was amazing after all, and certainly his hero, but he had spent longer than intended actually making the costume. Often he would just ask for help or have it made by someone else, but right now he wanted it to be all by hand. It had to be perfect.  
  
It was a little awkward going outside dressed as Ladybug, the skin-tight spotted suit clung to his toned form, yo-yo attached to his hip to make sure it wouldn't go anywhere. The only thing he didn't make himself was the mask. Sure he had edited it, but do you know how hard it is to make a mask? Very. He had slaved over this for about a month now in all of his free time, and as he left the building Plagg could only snort at how he looked.   
  
"Well someone looks like a fan, huh?" The small feline kwami chortled, leaving Adrien to roll his eyes and make an attempt to ignore him. It wasn't helping the fact that his driver looked concerned, but once actually at the building he no longer looked all that out of place.  
  
Pretty much everyone had come as Ladybug, of which he wasn't surprised about. Everyone loved Ladybug, and she did seem to stand out the most. It was sort of a shame he actually did blend into the shadows of his Lady in more than one way.  
  
The classroom was full of spotted clad heroines, only a few exceptions. Nino had brushed it off, but otherwise, pretty much everyone was in a makeshift outfit. His had taken time and care, but most looked like something that had been done last minute. Either way, it was still done.  
  
Marinette, of course, was late.  
  
She came bursting through the doors as quietly as one could and he was left astounded. Dark boots adorned her feet, a tight-fitted suit clinging to her lithe body, accentuating every curve of which she had. As his eyes traced upwards, he saw the gloves, sharp claws and the glinting of something metal. A bell. He shouldn't really have been surprised when he looked her over as a whole and saw a dark mask over her eyes and a pair of cat ears perched atop her head.   
  
Sitting herself down, he couldn't help but want to follow her gaze, and so he tried his best.  
  
She was the only person dressed as him for crying out loud, he wanted to know why she didn't pick the favourite of practically everyone.  
  
  
Once class was over, he hurried to catch up with her to ask about the costume, noticing the detail on the tail and the way it followed her every step. God, she really had put a lot of thought into this, but then again, maybe it was just because she was a designer. Perfectionist and all.  
  
Pausing her in her steps, he smiled politely before allowing his voice to pipe up over the cackling and squabbling in the hallways. "I love your costume! You seem to be the only Chat here today." He stated with a hint of sadness in his voice, though it was mostly because he got overshadowed by his friend and partner in crime. Thing was, the cute, shy girl in front of him had always interested him since day one, and he couldn't help but want to know why she chose the flirtatious, caring yet silly cat instead of the strong, confident and intelligent Lady of Luck. She needed all the luck she could get in his opinion. Things always went wrong for her, and he actually felt quite bad.  
  
"Oh! Well, I sort of figured a lot of people were going to be going as Ladybug, and although she is awesome, Chat Noir does a lot to help too without as much of the credit. I don't know, he is just my hero, I guess... Wait, where did you get your costume?" She hadn't stuttered, mostly due to the fact she had pushed past her embarrassing crush on the boy after several years of knowing him, but more importantly she was able to be proper friends with him. "I made it. I've always had quite a thing for Ladybug."  
  
Those words set Marinette's face aflame, leaving her in a hot puddle of blushing mess. "A-Are you okay, Marinette?" Alya was the one to answer this time, and she gave a simple "She just needs a moment...", so he decided to take leave to allow her to gather her emotions and whatever else she seemed to have dropped by this point.   
  
  
  
Chat had been waiting for patrol with his precious ruby Bug for a whole of 8+ hours, and as the time finally rolled around he was waiting there early for her to arrive.   
  
She didn't take long, but even then she was surprised to see him there early with a genuine smile on his face, looking down off the edge of Notre Dame.   
  
"Kitten? What's got your mood up higher than us?"   
  
The answer rolled of his tongue, quick, simple and left Marinette a little dumbfounded. "Someone dressed up as me today."  
  
It may have been a hint to identities, but hey, a lot of people had these dates, so really she wouldn't begrudge him his happiness. She did like seeing him genuinely happy after all, and if she were able to do that by dressing up as him for one of these days then so be it! Even if she didn't know who she was, there were only so many people in the school that had blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"Something so small, yet so powerful apparently. Who was it? I might know them, and have to thank them." Without skipping a beat he replied with "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." leaving Ladybug to sit there wondering who he was. "She's a lovely girl in my cl--... country and she is such a great friend to pretty much everyone. She's really precious, you'd love her."  
  
Marinette was so close to muttering "Don't count on it", but she also didn't want him to hear. They were at such a close proximity after all.  
  
Nudging his shoulder sweetly, she looked over the city, having completely disregarded patrol by this point. It seemed pretty silent after all. "I can thank her personally if you want me to. She would probably appreciate it, especially as she is a fan." She wouldn't go that far. She thought he was kinda silly, but she loved him all the same, so no matter how dumb he acted sometimes with his flirting and puns, she would persist with him as he was genuinely a kind person.   
  
"I would like that a lot."


End file.
